Ángel
by Dry Maddness
Summary: Draco Malfoy solo tiene una razón para seguir con vida, su hijo Scorpius. Pero la llegada de un ángel cambiara la vida de ambos. DM/HG.
1. Angel

He decidido comenzar esta pequeña historia que no tomara más de cinco capítulos a lo mucho, me he inspirado en una canción llamada **Ángel de Christian Castro**, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras que la leen. En la parte final de la canción se escucha a un niño cantar, yo me lo imagino como Scorpius, enserio no es algo necesario que escuchen la canción pero estoy segura que les gustara mas.

Por otro lado tengo otro fic pendiente pero no sé cuando pueda actualizar, por lo pronto me voy de viaje y no tendré tiempo, solo espero poder leer y responder todos los reviews que me dejen, por favor su comentario me alienta a seguir con la historia. También se aceptan críticas, de todo pero con amabilidad.

Besos! Dry Maddness.

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de JK. Rowling**

* * *

ÁNGEL

_Ángel, que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar.  
Ángel, que alivias mis heridas,  
no te alejes, que muero si no estás__._

Rabia. Furia. Era todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía estúpido, miserable, engañado. Engañado por esa estúpida mujer que por la cual juro cuidar e incluso amar. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo venir? Tantas dudas y preguntas sin respuestas llegaron a cumplirse. Ella le había sido infiel.

¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar todo esto a Scorpius? El no tenía la culpa de que su madre haya cometido tal barbaridad. Su hijo era lo único que le quedaba en esta vida, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

No se sentía desilusionado ni nada por el estilo, el no la amaba, en realidad nunca lo hizo. Simplemente se sentía traicionado, nunca espero que ella le hiciera eso y después de todo lo que hizo para que su padre la comprometiera con él.

Pero ahora lo comprendía todo. Ella no lo ama como dice o al menos decía. Ella le rogo y lloro a su padre para que cancelara el compromiso de Draco Malfoy con el de su hermana mayor Daphne Greengras y que en vez de esta ultima fuera ella. Astoria solía decir que estaba profundamente enamorada del chico y que en cambio su hermana podía contraer matrimonio con su verdadero novio, Blaise Zabinni. A Draco no le importo en lo absoluto el cambio de decisión de su padre, aunque debía de admitir que prefería a Daphne por dos razones. La primera era porque al menos ella era su amiga y compartieron varios años en el mismo grado. La conocía bastante bien, incluso llego a ser una de sus mejores amigas junto a Pansy Parkinson. Ella era la ideal, digamos, para él. Estaba seguro que nunca hubiera sido tan descarada como su hermana. Eran completamente distintas.

La segunda razón era con la hija menor de los Greengras nunca había frecuentado o juntado durante todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, sin embargo siempre escucho ciertos rumores sobre ella. Que estaba enamorado de él, pero que andaba con cualquier chico que se le cruzaba.

Durante ese tiempo Draco no pudo decir nada. Estaba completamente seguro desde el día de que nació, que su vida estaba obligada a ser de esta manera. Su padre lo comprometería con una prestigiosa familia de sangre limpias y que continuara con la línea con un heredero que sería digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Pero con todo lo ocurrido, había llegado a la conclusión que todo eso le parecía un tontería.

Nunca llego poder decir lo que realmente quería, en ninguna situación. Sus padres siempre se encargaban de todo, ellos tomaban las decisiones de su vida. Por eso que nunca pudo entender los sentimientos que tuvo hace muchos años, se vio obligado a olvidarse de todo.

Camino con expresión de fastidio por el lugar, era algún pueblo alejado del país. Decidió tomarse un tiempo, Astoria nunca supo que el era consciente de su infidelidad, simplemente le pareció absurdo discutir con ella sobre eso, lo único que quería era el divorció pero en cierta manera temía. Era evidente que ella ganaría la custodia de su hijo, no había duda de eso. Claro ¿Cómo podría el juez ser tan estúpido para dejar a un niño con un ex mortifago? Ni estuviera loco.

Draco aun se arrepentía de tener esa estúpida marca del brazo, pero agradecía que cada día que pasaba se borraba un poco más. Siempre esperaba el día en el cual despierte y encuentre que la marca haya desaparecido por completo de su ante brazo. Sentía asco de todas sus acciones del pasado, se arrepentía de todas la personas a las cuales causo daño. Pero sabía que el precio de ello era el recuerdo de cada una de ellas en su mente suplicando ayuda, una ayuda que nunca llego.

Cada día que pasaba esos pensamientos lo atormentaban menos pero siempre seguían ahí. Se había dignado a que sería así por el resto de sus días.

Veía a la gente pasar. Parecía que todos lucia felices excepto el, pero él nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento, no desde que tenía uso de razón.

Entro a un restaurante, dispuesto de comer algo. Llevaba casi un día entero sin comer nada, se moría de hambre. Tomo asiento y se digno a observar el lugar detalladamente, era un típico café muggle. Recordó haber estado en uno solo una vez en su vida, pero recordaba perfectamente esa ocasión.

Pudo ver que había pocas personas en el lugar. Un par de camareras y solo tres de las mesas estaban ocupadas. La primera, le llamo mucho la atención. Había un señor que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años junto a su hijo que tampoco aparentaba más de diez. Le recodaba bastante a Scorpius. Ambos estaban charlando animadamente, el niño reía con cada comentario de su padre. Draco observo en silencio la escena.

Durante pequeño siempre tuvo la diminuta esperanza de que su padre algún día cambiase, pero cuando cumplió los siete años todas esas promesas desaparecieron. Nunca considero a su padre un buen padre, de hecho estaba seguro que él había sido el peor padre que había podido existir. Sentía un gran sentimiento de tristeza hacia él, no lo odiaba, pero simplemente ya no podía sentir esa admiración que cualquier hijo sentirá hacia su padre. Después de todo el había sido el causante de varios sufrimientos en su vida.

El día que nació Scorpius se juro así mismo que el no sería igual que su padre. Con Scorpius fue diferente, trato de ser paciente lo más que pudo, lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía. El era lo más importante en su vida, mejor dicho su única razón en esta.

Desviando la mirada, tomo atención a la mesa y encima de ella había una pequeña carta donde se encontraban las comidas que servían. La tomo con la dos manos y apoyando sus dos codos encima de la mesa de dedico a escoger algún alimento, no conocía muy bien en qué consistían todos aquellos.

Seguía con la mirada en la carta y pudo escuchar varias golpes de las campanillas encima de las puertas de entrada, lo cual daba a entender de que algunas personas habían ingresado al lugar, sin embargo decidió ignóralas. No le importaba mucho quien podría venir a este lugar y en cierta forma no se esperaba encontrar a nadie.

De inmediato un camarera se acerco hacia él, era un mujer robusta y con muchos años de edad. Cargaba con ella una libreta pequeña y un lápiz, Draco supuso que era para tomar su orden.

—Buenas tardes ¿Ya ah escogido su pedido? —pregunto la señora con un aire aburrido. Draco volvió a mirar la lista con las opciones y la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de que eran unos nachos o unas hamburguesas triples. Pero era mejor ese lugar a cualquiera en el mundo mágico, los muggles no lo reconocerían y atormentarían con preguntas como lo hacia allá.

Trato de hacer memoria y recordó lo que la anterior vez que estuvo en estos lugares. Le habían ordenado algo que era como un ¿capruquino? ¿capuqino? Estaba seguro que algo parecido, tomo la lista y busco en la sección de bebido donde lo encontró.

—Eh…Si creo que pediré un capu….¿capuchino? — dijo el tratando de no sonar tan tonto como estaba seguro que sonaba. El subió la mirada viendo como la señora lo miraba extrañada.

—Bien… — luego de eso la señora se dio media vuelta y grito a medio pulmón "¡Aidé, una orden del numero 13!" Draco miro con molestia a la señora, le pareció tan vulgar la manera en la cual hablaba.

En fin, giro su mirada hacia la ventana dispuesto a ignorar todo lo que sucedía. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, esa que sentía cuando era joven. Cerro los ojo unos instantes cuando una voz lo hizo levantar la vista.

Era sin duda alguna su voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

A lo lejos pude ver a Hermione Granger sentada en una de las bancas de la mesa del bar. Estaba de espaldas a él y no es que la visión de su nuca le proporcionara mucha información, pero no podía dejar de mirarla furtivamente aproximadamente cada cinco segundos, como si tuviera un imán en la espalda. La presencia de Granger ese lugar le intrigaba pero no le llamaba la atención a partes iguales, después de todo era una sangre… se paro cuando estuvo a punto de decir eso, desde hace mucho tiempo el no juzgaba a las personas por su tipo de sangre. Eso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Entonces era de esperarse que ella estuviese en un lugar como este porque era hija de muggles.

No podía ver su rostro pero estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de ella. La había escuchado decir "No, deseo que me traigan otra de estos...Gracias" hacia otra de las camareras. Estaba apoyada en su mano mientras que esperaba su orden o al menos Draco supuso que así era. Tenía el cabello amarrado con una coleta y vestía la típica vestimenta muggle que tantas veces la había visto puesta.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que la situación era ridícula. La espalda de Granger no iba a responder a sus preguntas y la intriga que sentía al verla ahí.

Durante varios años, sin querer, estuvo al tanto de la vida de los tres héroes de la guerra. Había sabido que el gran Harry Potter al igual que ella y el pelirrojo les fueron dados una especie de beca por sus actos en la guerra haciendo que ingresen a sus trabajos soñados. En cambio el tuvo que pasar todo un año de humillación. Potter y Weasley decidieron se aurores y sin embargo el escucho que ella no había aceptado sin embargó tampoco había asistido a Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre de ese año. Después de poco tiempo se entero de que se le fue otorgado el puesto como la directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio. Luego de un año escucho que su relación con Weasley había terminado. Draco se alegro ciertamente de eso, siempre estuvo seguro que ese sujeto no era digno de ella, no la merecía en lo absoluto.

¿Y tu si?

Le preguntaba su subconsciente cada vez que lo recordaba, sin embargo en nunca le respondía.

Así que lanzando un suspiro, se obligó a dirigirle la palabra. No se iba a quedar todo el día solo observándola.

—Granger.

Su voz, la pillo por sorpresa dejando la desconcertada.

— ¿Malfoy? — Hermione se quedo atónita al ver a Draco Malfoy parado de frente de ella en un café muggle. Pestañeo un par veces, disimuladamente, tratando de corroborar que no era un sueño. — ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Luego de casi seis años Hermione Granger se sorprendió de ver a Draco Malfoy completamente cambiado. A decir verdad se había envejecido pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Ella también. Sin embargo eso le había favorecido, había ganado algo de peso pero no era gordo, seguía siendo delgado pero ya no como cuando era joven. Tenía algunas arrugas en la frente, diminutas, casi invisibles pero ella lo noto. Se había dejado la barba, solo un poco, era rubia al igual que su cabello que se había oscurecido un poco dándole un toque más natural castaño que cuando lo tenía casi albino. Hermione supuso que tendría veintinueve o treinta, después de todo solo se llevaban unos meses.

—Escapando —respondía el luego se unos segundos tomando asiento al lado de ella. Hermione no comprendía su respuesta pero no quería preguntar por ella.

Luego de unos incómodos momentos en silencio fue ella quien decidió romper el hielo.

— ¿Y…Que fue de ti, Malfoy? Supe que tuviste un hijo…— murmuro ella algo bajo pero Draco fue capaz de escucharla.

— Si…Se llama Scorpius— contesto el rápidamente — Tiene cinco.

Ella asintió y se dedico a mirar hacia un lado hasta que el volvió a hablarle.

—Me voy a divorciar — dijo simplemente dejando algo sorprendida a Hermione.

Por varios medios como Corazón de Bruja, había escuchado y leído varias noticias sobre el compromiso de Malfoy con Astoria Greengras, siempre supuso que eran felices o al menos eso era lo que aparentaban las fotografías.

—Lo lamento — le respondió Hermione bajando la mirada, tenía muchas intrigas acerca de ¿Por qué el divorcio? Pero no tenía ninguna intención de preguntarle eso a Malfoy, eso sería… tan….tan descortés.

Después de todo recordó que la última vez que lo había visto fue en su juicio donde ella hablo a favor de su familia, recordó que él le agradeció luego de eso. Habían pasado seis años ya desde ese acontecimiento y no lo había visto, hasta ahora.

—No lo haces, ni siquiera yo lo hago —contesto el secamente. Hermione no supo que contestar.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —dijo simplemente ella algo asustada por dentro.

—Ella me fue infiel — contesto el mirándole profundamente, como tratando de saber que pensaba ella en ese momento.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su mirada se había oscurecido, sus ojos ya no brillaban como lo hacían las pocas veces que se digno a observarlo en Hogwarts. Cada vez que ella tenía la oportunidad de observarlo luego de que él la haya fastidiado como solía hacer, en sus ojos se observaba un brillo como de felicidad. Ella siempre supuso que a él le encantaba verla sufrir.

—En verdad, lo siento mucho Malfoy —dijo Hermione y era sincera. Él asintió con la cabeza y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

En ese momento Hermione se giro mirando hacia un costado, observando cómo un grupo de mujeres conversaban en otra mesa. Draco se quedo mirando un momento su perfil, era casi perfecto. Su nariz era cubierta por unas diminutas pequeñas, en cierta manera le gustaba la nueva Hermione Granger que tenía delante de él.

Por otro lado Hermione estaban muy nerviosa, había caído en cuenta que estaba sentada al lado de uno de sus peores enemigos de la infancia. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Ella y Malfoy sentados hablando cortésmente? Cualquiera que los conociera diría que eso sería imposible, sin embargo ahí estaban ellos.

Esta vez fue Draco quien empezó de nuevo la conversación.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Granger? —dijo el esbozando lo que parecía ¿una sonrisa? —Supe que terminaste con Weasley.

—Sí, bueno hace dos años que Ron y yo decidimos dejarlo… —contesto con ella con un pequeño suspiro, Draco lo tomo como una sensación de alivio.

Luego de ese momento la misma mujer vulgar que tomo la orden de Draco se acerco a ambos y empezó a hablar.

—Señor, la próxima vez tendrá que avisar que se cambio de mesa — dijo molesta, el pudo jurar que escucho una pequeña risa de parte de Hermione lo cual hizo que se voltear a verla pero ella evito su mirada —Su capuchino.

Draco observo por un momento la taza de la cual salía humo por la temperatura de la bebida y luego se giro hacia ella que seguía mirando hacia el otro lado.

— ¿No has ordenado nada? — pregunto tomando la taza entre sus manos.

—Sí, unos nachos. Pero me dijeron que iba demorar algo de diez minutos por que se había acabado —contesto ella volviendo a dirigirle la mirada.

Draco asintió y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —habló ella luego de un rato. El solo asintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, se me hace mucho creer que Draco Malfoy esté en un café muggle —soltó ella de inmediato, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Draco esbozo un sonrisa media torcida, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Hermione.

—Está bien, pero primero me tendrás que responder la misma pregunta —Hermione sintió la sensación de sonreír pero por alguna razón no pudo y simplemente asintió y continuo hablando.

—Para mí es fácil, mis padres viven por aquí cerca y me escape un tiempo para saludarlos, hace tiempo que no los veo. Con todo el trabajo ando muy atareada. —diciendo esto vio como Draco daba un sorbo a su capuchino y se giro a mirarla.

El la miro por unos momentos y luego le contesto.

—Creo que yo ya te había contestado, estoy escapando —contesto algo seco y luego volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

A este punto Hermione comenzaba a entender algo, el parecía refugiarse en su bebida, en cierta manera lo sentía nervioso o eso era lo que a ella le parecía. Hermione se armo de valor y se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

— ¿De qué? —diciendo esto Hermione se sintió como una niña curiosa que quería saber todo. Dispuesta a saber la respuesta le mantuvo la mirada.

Draco la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con una expresión de sorpresa pero luego dio un suspiro y se digno a contestar.

—De todo. De la vida, de los problemas, de las personas…son muchas cosas para decirlas —contesto mirándola profundamente, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos grises la miraban intensamente, nuevamente quería saber lo que pensaba y esta vez ella estaba dispuesta a expresarle lo que sentía.

—Pero ¿Por qué escapar? ¿Por qué no enfrentarlos? —Draco miro a Hermione algo extrañado.

—Por qué no creo estar listo —contesto él mientras volvía a su bebida, definitivamente se ocultaba en ella.

Hermione lo miro un momento pensando en algo que decir.

—Sabes yo creo que uno siempre está listo mientras que tenga algún motivo por el cual luchar, y creo que en este caso ¿Es tu hijo verdad? — se acerco un poco más a él ante aquel comentario.

Draco no dijo nada y solo asintió. Había otro tema que rondaba en su cabeza, un tema que sabía que alguna tendría que tratar y ¿Por qué no ahora?

Desde que aquel día en el juicio de los Malfoy en el cual ella había hablado a favor de él y su familia, había querido buscarla y pedirle perdón. Pedirle perdón por todo, por los insultos, por las bromas, por absolutamente todo. Por qué sabía que era un idiota que muchas veces la había hecho sufrir y llorar, se arrepentía completamente.

Sin embargó cuando llego a su lado solo pudo agradecerle por lo que había hecho. La lengua le picaba para poder pronunciar un _"Lo siento" _ pero simplemente nunca salió de su boca y lo único que pudo hacer es verla de espaldas marcharse y el quedándose como un completo estúpido.

Dándose cuenta de otro momento se silencio, observo como Hermione volvió a evitar su mirada mirando hacia otro lado, sonrió un poco sabia que la estaba poniendo nerviosa con su silencio.

De pronto apareció otra camarera y matando el ambiente, le trajo a Hermione su orden diciendo _"Unos nachos con salsa de queso" _Hermione asintió y se dedico a mirar su orden.

Draco la observo por unos instantes.

—Lo siento.

Sonó abrupto y cargado. Hermione le quito la vista a su comida y la levanto hacia él. Le miró fijamente, sorprendida y Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada durante más de un segundo aunque hubiera querido hacerlo para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente honesto.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver, te obligaron, por tu familia. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —le absolvió Granger, transcurridos unos segundos que a Draco se le hicieron eternos.

Ella pensaba que le hablaba de lo sucedido durante guerra.

—No entiendes, lo siento por todo. —añadió él y esta vez fue más seco pero no menos sincero.

Le contempló durante aproximadamente un minuto, sin moverse, sin apenas parpadear, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de escuchar.

Luego Draco pudo observar como Granger esbozaba una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que solo había visto dirigida Potter o Weasley.

Ante aquel acto sorprendentemente, Draco Malfoy sintió paz.

Al fin alguien a la cual hizo mucho daño lo había perdonado. Ahora solo faltaban unas doscientas, pero por algo se empieza.

Luego de ese momento Granger se dedico a comer sus "nachos". Draco recordó que estuvo tentado a pedir unos, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de qué demonios eran ya hora que los veía parecía deliciosos, tenía la curiosidad de saber si Granger le invitaría de su plato.

—Eh… Granger — comenzó a decir el — ¿Qué tal están?

—Deliciosos, ¿Quieres? —Draco se sorprendía un poco, ni siquiera había peguntado, ella misma le había ofrecido.

Recordó que por algo estaba en Gryffindor.

Draco probó un poco de aquello y le pareció algo sumamente delicioso, ni siquiera recordó que las ranas de chocolates que comía cuando era niño le habían parecido tan delicioso. Esa crema junto al par de pedazos amarillos, era una combinación perfecta. Hermione sonrió ante su reacción.

Ella no podía de esta más que fascinada y impactada de ver al mismo Draco Malfoy que odiaba a los hijos de muggles y a los muggles comiendo en un bar de los mismos. Simplemente si alguien le decía que dentro de algunos años estaría ahí, en ese lugar comiendo y conversando con Draco Malfoy, se hubiera reído tanto… pero tanto que hubiera explotado.

Observando como Malfoy comía, sin querer fijo su vista en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era sumamente tarde, su vuelo saldría en cosa de media hora.

— ¡Por Merlín! — Dijo Granger casi saltando de su asiento —Es tarde, lo siento Malfoy me tengo que ir, mi vuelo sale en cuestión de minutos.

Draco se entristeció en cierta manera, no quería que se fuera. Sin querer esta tarde había sido una de las pocas en las cuales se había sentido bien, a gusto consigo mismo.

Hermione tomo su cartera y dispuesta a despedirse de Malfoy se asombro de que el había tomado su mano deteniéndola.

—Espera un momento… —le dijo el mirándola fijamente — ¿Te volveré a ver?

Granger se sorprendió ante su pregunta y además estar ruborizada por su agarre. Nunca antes él la había tocado.

Durante Hogwarts, eran puros insultos, agradecía que nunca fuera agresión física. Así que nunca lo había tocado y la verdad que nunca deseo hacerlo pero apenas su mano tomo contacto con la de ella sintió como una sensación de electricidad pasar por su mano.

—No lo sé, Malfoy. — Dijo sincera ella, — Tal vez, ando muy ocupada con el trabajo.

—Bien, pero espero que la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver me dejes invitarte yo los nachos —Para Hermione sonó como una invitación y no pudo evitar sonreír ruborizándose un poco.

—De acuerdo, Adiós Malfoy —diciendo esto dejo la paga en la mesa y cogiendo su cartera le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la salida.

Draco se quedo observándola hasta que la vio desaparecer, sin saber por qué tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una sonrisa la cual hace años no se mostraba en su rostro, incluso recordó que la última vez que había sonreído de esa manera fue en el nacimiento de Scorpius.

Era verdad, estaba feliz.

Había ganado el perdón de ella y eso significaba mucho.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Draco se había encontrado con Hermione Granger en un café muggles, donde habían charlado, olvidándose de todos los errores del pasado, pero en especial el había ganado su perdón.

Sentado en uno de los sillones de Malfoy Manor, dio un largo y áspero suspiro. El pudo jurar que escucho el eco de este.

Desde el día que Scorpius nació, Malfoy Manor había estado llena de gritos, llantos y risas gracias a su hijo. Él le daba un poco de ambiente al lugar, se parecía un poco lo que podría llamarse hogar. Pero Draco nunca lo llamaría así, aun podía recordar todos los eventos ocurridos en esos lugares, incluso había veces que le costaba pasar por algunos en los cuales habían recuerdos en su memoria que lo atormentaban todos los días.

Como el comedor principal.

Desde el día que su padre murió y su madre se mudo. Se vio obligado cerrar las puertas de ese lugar bajo candado y llave. Ese fue el lugar donde su tía Bellatrix torturo a Hermione y el no había hecho absolutamente nada más que escucharla gritar de dolor.

Draco podía jurar que cada vez que ponía un pie cerca de ese lugar los gritos de Hermione se escuchaban por toda Malfoy Manor. Al menos la bulla que causaba Scorpius jugando espantaban esos gritos de su mente.

Pero ahora estaba completamente solo.

Hace un mes que se había divorciado de Astoria. Recordó que el mismo día de su encuentro con Granger fue con ella decidió de pedirle el divorcio. Al principio ella se negó, diciendo que era una idea absurda por un pequeño error, luego discutieron por varias horas llegando a la conclusión de que Draco tenía razón, ese matrimonio hace algunos años que se había separado sin embargo se armo otra discusión cuando tocaron el tema de sobre quien se quedaría con Scorpius. Draco tenía todas las de perder, pero haría hasta lo imposible por su hijo.

Ese mismo día Astoria había tomado todas sus cosas y marchado junto a Scorpius dejándolo completamente solo.

Luego de unos días se habían esto reuniendo (o mejor dicho Draco la había forzado) para que puedan resolver la custodia de Scorpius. Durante todo momento Astoria le dio a entender que el niño se quedaría con ella, al parecer quería separarlo de él, de su propio padre.

Era por eso que dentro de unas horas el juicio paras saber quien tomaría la custodia Scorpius Malfoy.

La última vez que había visto a su hijo lo dejo devastado. Lo había visto llorar. Astoria había comenzado una discusión muy fuerte enfrente de el niño haciendo de que este se pusiera a llorar, Draco le pedía que se calmara, que le hacía daño al niño. Sin embargo ella no paraba de gritarle y hasta que incluso le tiro una cachetada.

Draco cerró sus ojos recordando el momento.

—_Hijito lindo dime ¿Con quién te quieres quedar? ¿Con tu padre o con tu mami? —Astoria parecía desquiciada en ese momento._

— _¡No le preguntes esas cosas al niño! El no está en una edad de escoger—Draco estaba desesperado, quería sacar a su hijo de ahí, no podía permitir que el presenciará una discusión de sus padres, no como él lo había hecho de pequeño innumerables veces, solo tenía cinco años ¡Por Merlín!_

— _¡Deja que el niño conteste Malfoy! — grito Astoria arrodillándose hacia donde su hijo se había escondido. — ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Es eso… Tienes miedo. ¡Sabes que tu hijo no querría debe estar con mortifago!_

_Para Draco eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, tomo a su hijo en brazos y salió de la habitación encerrando a Astoria dentro de ella. Se apoyó en la puerta sintiendo los golpes de la mujer golpearla y bajo a su hijo caminando hacia el teléfono._

—_Alo… ¿Daphne? Necesito que vengas… Si es Astoria… —Luego de eso colgó el teléfono y dirigió la vista hacia su pequeño hijo que estaba abrazando sus rodillas con expresión de miedo._

—_Papi._

— _¿Si hijo? —contesto Draco tratando de sonar tranquilo._

—_Yo quiero quedarme contigo._

_Draco se lleno de felicidad al saber que su hijo lo escogía a él, sin embargo el temor seguía en el. El sabía que Scorpius no sabía ni entendía nada de su pasado, lo prefería así pero sabía que llegaría el día en el cual tendría que confesarle todo. Estaba dispuesto a entender que después de eso lo odiaría, pero por ahora solo quería abrazarlo tan fuerte como hacia justo ahora._

Draco sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al recordar esto. Levanto la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo dejo salir un fuerte gemido. Nunca quiso que su hijo pasara por nada parecido por lo que el paso. El se lo había prometido y estaba dispuesto a asegurarse que nunca mas sucedería.

* * *

Hermione atravesó la entrada de su oficina en dirección a la salida. Había recibido la notica de que el juicio de Malfoy era hoy por la tarde y por un extraño presentimiento decidió ir.

Hace cuatro meses que no lo veía, sin embargo estaba al tanto de su situación, en realidad casi todos lo estaban. La edición del mes de Marzo de Corazón De Bruja había divulgado la noticia del fin del matrimonio de los Malfoy y que muy pronto uno de los dos habría que tomar la custodia del pequeño Scorpius Malfoy. En la revista daban a entender de pequeños escándalos aclarando que la pareja no había terminado nada bien.

Hermione recordó que al leer esta noticia sintió su corazón dar vuelco, no sabía muy bien por qué pero la hizo feliz. En cierta manera era feliz de que Draco fuera por fin feliz, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con el asunto de su hijo. Sabía que su opinión en la sociedad mágica importaba mucho y tal vez, una vez más, eso podría salvarlo.

Además tenía otro punto a su favor.

Warren McGanell, era el juez de ese evento y además un gran amigo suyo. Habían trabajado unos tiempos juntos hace algunos años. Aun seguían en contacto y el mismo le había informado acerca del juicio de Malfoy.

Caminado hacia la salida dirigió la vista hacia su secretaria.

—Hasta mañana, Kristen.

—Hasta mañana, Jefa —Hermione la miro con cara de burla. Sabía perfectamente por que había resaltado la palabra "jefa" siempre lo hacía. Eran amigas, sin embargo en el trabajo ella era su jefa y ella su secretaria.

Caminando por los pasillos de ministerio se encamino llego hacia el ascensor y bajo hasta la planta que la dirigía al otro departamento.

Salía del ascensor viendo detalladamente el lugar, era oscuro, le recordaba bastante al departamento de misterios el cual cerraron luego de su "incidente" en quinto años con el Ejército de Dumbledore. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su años de adolescencia.

Camino hacia el salón diez, Warren le había indicado que ese había sido la sala indicada para que el juicio se lleve a cabo. Viendo a dos guardias cuidar el lugar se dirigió hasta la puerta pero algo llamo su atención, era un niño.

Había un niño sentado en una banca al lado de la puerta con su cabeza apoyada en sus manitos y con cara de angustia. No aparentaba más de cinco o cuatro años, era delgado y tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, Hermione no podía ver sus ojos ya que su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, pero algo le decía eran grises.

Era el hijo de Malfoy.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, era tan parecido a Draco en tantos aspectos. Le hacía recordar a la primera vez que lo conoció en Hogwarts.

Algo confundido, pensando de por qué el niño estaba ahí, tomo asiento al lado de él.

Ella pudo ver como el niño la observaba intrigado y ella le sonrio.

—Hola… —habló Hermione.

—Hola… —Le contesto el niño con asombro — ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¿Eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Verdad?

— Si, pelo…—el niño se rasco la cabeza confundido, Hermione no pudo evitar repetirse lo mucho que se parecía a Malfoy, bueno después de todo el era uno también.

— ¿Te llamas Scorpius, verdad? —siguió preguntando Hermione.

El niño solo asintió.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

—Está bien. —pero antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar el niños habló — Pero plimero…dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo conoces a mi papi?

—Soy...Amiga de tu padre, me llamo Hermione…Hermione Granger —contesto sincera ella, aunque sinceramente no estaba del todo segura que si ahora era amiga de Malfoy, ¿Pero que podía decirle al niño? ¿Qué era su enemigo? Que hayan conversado una vez no le daba el derecho a decir que era su amigo, pero bueno… era confuso.

Hermione vio como el niño se le quedaba mirándola pensando.

— ¿Helmione Granger? —ella le causo un poco de gracia que aun no pudiera pronuncia su nombre correctamente, en especial la "r".

—Si…—le contesto ella simplemente.

— ¡Mi papi me conto de ti! —dijo el niño saltando mientras que se paraba en su sitio.

— ¿Así?

A Hermione le costaba creer que Malfoy le haya podido platicar sobre ella a su hijo.

Además ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

— ¡Sí! ¡Dice que eles una pelsona malavillosa! —dijo sonriendo el pequeño — También me dijo que lo ayudaste mucho y que siempre te quelá por eso.

Hermione entendió la parte de la ayuda, estaba segura que hablaba acerca de cuando ella lo defendió el día de su sentencia a Askaban. Pero lo que no le cabía es que Malfoy haya dicho que la quería, estaba casi segura que lo más probable que el niño haya confundido las palabras o las había cambiado. No llegaba a imaginar que Malfoy le quisiera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me ibas a pleguntal? —continuo el niño sonriendo.

— Tienes que serme completamente honesto, solo así te puedo ayudar ¿Está bien?

— De acueldo —respondió el niño moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo en forma de aceptación.

—Bien… Dime ¿Con quien preferirías estar? ¿Con tu papi o con tu mami? —Ella pudo ver como la expresión de felicidad del niño de desplomaba por el suelo y ahora en su rostro había un sentimiento de tristeza, debía se difícil para él a tan corta edad ver que sus padre se separen.

— La veldad que con mi papi…pero ¡Shh! ¡No le digas a mami o me matara! —contesto riendo un poco al final, Hermione le sonrió y luego beso su frente.

—Está bien…ahora voy a ayudar a tu padre —dijo parándose del asiento.

— ¿Así como la anteliol vez? —pregunto el niño entusiasmado. Hermione le sonrió

—Si.

* * *

Hasta ahora muchos puntos estaban a favor de Astoria y cada vez que el público presente interfería a favor de ella a Draco se le tornaba la piel de ganilla.

No podía estar perdiendo a su hijo.

Sin embargo había varias acusaciones hacia Astoria sobre su infidelidad hacia Draco pero sin duda el motivo más fuerte y con más peso era que la gente lo acusaba como ex mortifago que tuvo una gran presencia en la guerra. Justo como Draco pensaba que sucedería.

Justo ahora estaba hablando una de las pocas personas a favor de él, Theodoro Nott.

Nott había sido una de las pocas personas de las cuales habían permanecido con él hasta el final, el era lo único que podía llamar amigo. Justo como en este momento en el cual el mismo se había ofrecido a declarar a favor de él para que pueda quedarse con su hijo.

—…Como dije anteriormente Draco no habrá sido el mejor durante épocas pasadas, pero estoy seguro que se arrepiente de eso y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y él quiere esa segunda oportunidad para poder criar a su hijo.

Draco se alegraba de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amigo. Sintió la puerta de la sala abrirse pero no le importo, solo se dedico a escuchar al juez.

Sin saber que en ese momento Hermione Granger había ingresado al salón.

Hermione se paro en una esquina terminando de escuchar las últimas palabras que Theodoro acababa de decir.

—Bien señor Nott, puede tomar asiento. —Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia Warren quinen le sonrió —Creo que un queda una persona mas que debe aclarar a favor del señor Malfoy…

Draco se quedo mirando estupefacto al juez ¿Quién más que el no supiera hablaría a favor de él? Ya habían hablado Pansy, Theo, su madre y incluso su padre.

—Invito a la señorita Hermione Granger al estrado para declarar.

Draco se quedo sorprendido al ver a Granger pasar por delante de él tomando asiento al costado del juez. ¿Cómo se había enterado? El mismo se respondió recordando que su vida era pública, de seguro alguna revista lo había comentado. Pero lo que no se respondía era el ¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? ¿Lo iba a ayudar? ¿Enserió?

Se vio obligado a parpadear un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando y efectivamente no lo estaba, ella estaba ahí sentada mirándolo y hasta le sonrió.

—Puede comenzar a hablar, señorita Granger —se dirigió el juez hacia ella.

Draco quería escuchar cada palabra que saliera de su boca tal y como lo hizo hace seis años atrás.

—Bueno, primero que nada buenas tardes a todos. Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y vengo a aclarar a favor de Draco Malfoy acerca de la custodia de su hijo Scorpius Malfoy.

Drago trago saliva, están algo nervioso. Solo se dedico a observarla.

—Conozco a Draco Malfoy gran parte de mi vida. Estudiamos juntos durante nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Nunca tuvimos una relación muy fuerte, simplemente éramos compañeros. En cierta manera eh llegado a conocerlo bastante los últimos años, junto con todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. Siempre supe que estaría del lado contrario, incluso todos sabían que los que se encontraban en la casa de Slytherin tendrían relación con el Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo hay algo que nadie nunca se llego a enterar de Draco Malfoy y eso era el porqué Draco decidió seguir ese camino ¿Alguna vez alguien se pregunto aquello? ¿Sin juzgarlo?

Toda la sala quedo en un completo silencio.

— La respuesta es muy simple, el no tuvo ninguna opción. Voldemort lo tenía entre la espada y la pared de una mano amenazando con su vida y de la otra a su padre tirando de una soga amenazando con la vida de el. Yo creo que si me entienden a lo que me refiero. Y mi punto es, como me cuerdo haberlo dicho antes en otro estrado, es que Draco actuó como cualquier otra persona podría haber actuado, defendiendo a las personas que amaba. Es su padre ¡Por Merlín! Estoy segura que nadie estaría dispuesto a perderlo sin hacer nada, por más de lo duros que hayan sido, siguen y seguirán siendo hasta el final nuestros padres.

Draco escuchaba con atención las palabras de Hermione, pero no pudo evitar girar a ver a su padre que en ese momento se encontraban mirándolo, el solo esquivo la mirada.

—Yo creo que también pueden llegar a entender mi otro punto. ¿Cómo sería la vida de Scorpius Malfoy sin su padre? Draco lucho tanto por quedarse con el suyo, no creo que quiera que su hijo se le fuera arrebatado solo por el divorcio con su esposa —esta vez Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia Astoria que tenía su mirada taladrando la suya, parecía querer matarla ahí mismo. —En realidad no creo que a ningún padre quiera que le arrebaten a su hijo como a ningún hijo le gustaría que se le fuera arrebatado su padre. Viéndolos a todos ustedes me pongo a pensar que en realidad no se ponen en el lugar de Scorpius, ¿No se preguntan que podrá sentir ese niño? Sé que ningún niño tiene derecho a escoger con quien quedarse hasta que sea mayor de trece años pero lo crean o no ese niño debe saber lo que sucede. El es un niño, siempre necesitaría a su padre a su lado. Ahora lo que no logro entender porque aquí la madre, Astoria Greengras, quiere alejar completamente a su hijo de su padre ¿Díganme qué mal le ha hecho este padre a su hijo? Si me lo dicen, le juro que me retirare de este lugar votando a favor de la madre.

Nuevamente la sala se hundió en un enorme silencio.

Luego se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos de los otros jueces.

— Su señoría no tengo nada más que decir. —dijo Hermione hacia Warren quien asintió y prosiguió.

— Bien, señorita Granger puede tomar asiento.

Al escuchar esto Hermione tomo su bolso y se paro del asiento en el estrado y fijando su mirada en Malfoy que la miraba con cierta curiosidad camino hacia uno de los asientos de la parte de atrás.

Draco se quedo mirándola consternado, tenía que hablar con ella.

— Granger…— Hermione vio a Malfoy parado en frente de ella. — ¿Por qué…?

— De nada, Malfoy. —contesto ella esbozando una sonrisa.

— Gracias. —dijo Draco finalmente respondiendo a su sonrisa.

El juez había ordenado que tendrían que esperar aproximadamente quince minutos para la decisión de quien obtenía la custodia final. Draco se quedo un momento observándola y luego tomo asintió al lado de ella, vio como ella se ruborizaba y sonrió. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunto ella forzándola a mirarlo.

— Vez al juez parado en la esquina, al lado del más gordo, se llama Warren es mi amigo. Me aviso que tu juicio era hoy y decidí ayudarte. Pienso que en cierta manera te lo mereces.

— Gracias. —volvió a decir el suavemente.

Luego sintió la mirada de alguien muy fuerte en su nuca, giro la cabeza y se encontró con la fuerte mirada de Astoria. Definitivamente ella lo sabía todo.

— Sabes…—comenzó a decir el— Quiero que sepas que por más que no de resultado te lo agradezco muchísimo, en verdad.

Hermione sintió que el Draco Malfoy que tenia al frente no era más el Draco Malfoy que había conocido tiempo atrás. La vida lo había cambiado y eso lo notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Ella no sabía que contestarle y simplemente de dedico a observarlo por unos segundos.

—Yo conocí a Scorpius…—dijo ella queriendo saber su reacción.

— ¿Lo viste en la entrada?

—Sí, es muy parecido a ti. No solo físicamente, su carácter me recuerda un poco al tuyo. —contesto sincera.

— Varias personas me han dicho eso…—contesto el simplemente.

— También…—comenzó a decir ella —Le pregunte con quien quería quedarse y me respondió que contigo.

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

—Ya lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? —lo acorralo ella. —No dudes que si el niño hubiera querido quedarse con su madre, habría hablado por ella.

—Estas diciéndome que en realidad solo me utilizaste para ayudar a mi hijo, vaya Granger…—contesto haciéndose la víctima con un tono de tristeza.

—No… —rio ella un poco —lo hice por los dos.

Luego de eso Hermione pudo ver en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, una la cual nunca en su vida había visto. Recordaba que pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, lo único que podía recordar como una era una mueca torcida que mas reflejaba alguna burla o algo por el estilo, pero nunca había visto aquel brillo en sus ojos. Simplemente le hacía feliz.

Luego unos instantes, el juez dio dos golpes con su pequeño martillo sobre la mesa.

— ¡Orden! Por favor os pido que vuelvan a sus asientos dentro de unos instantes se dictara el veredicto final —luego de eso todos volvieron a su lugares y Hermione permaneció sentada en la esquina observando toda la escena. Estaba algo nerviosa.

—Bien, en este momento tengo en mi poder la decisión tomada por todos los jueces aquí presentes, en donde se da la custodia completa a uno de los padres del pequeño Scorpius Malfoy. —El juez abrió el sobre y empezó a leerlo por unos instantes que para todos se hicieron eternos, en especial para Draco.

El juez abrió la boca para pronunciar una palabra sin embargo se demoro en dejarla salir.

—La custodia del niño Scorpius Malfoy es otorgada completamente a…—Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir como las rodillas le temblaban.

— A Draco Malfoy Black…—sentencio finalmente.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, lo había logrado, había ganado a su hijo.

Gracias a ella.

Escucho un grito de cólera por parte de Astoria y de pronto vio como ella salía con los mil demonios, se rio consigo mismo por eso.

De pronto sintió a su madre abrazarlo y él le correspondió, estaba sumamente feliz. Luego abrazar a todos lo que habían estado ahí ayudándolo y hablando a favor de él, se volteo para ir hacia ella se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que la mayoría de personas que habían ido a favor de su ex esposa se habían retirado. Pero tampoco estaba ella.

Salió desesperado del lugar ¿Por qué se había ido así?

Parado en la entrada se dio vuelta tratando de buscarla, giraba su vista por todos lados y no la encontraba, no sabía por qué se sentía así. Veía a muchas personas pasar lo cual hacia que se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba. De pronto un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Papa! —la voz de su hijo hizo eco en su cabeza mientras que lo veía atravesar el lugar corriendo hacia él. Draco cargo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¡Todo está bien, papi! Ella me lo dijo, me prometió que yo me quedaría contigo.

— ¿Ella…?

Acaso su hijo estaba hablando de…

— ¡Ella papa! ¡Helmione! —Draco lo miro incrédulo y soltando con cuidado su hijo en el suelo, logro visualizarla a lo lejos. Ella lo observaba feliz y caminaba hacia él.

— Malfoy, nunca pensé que serias tan buen padre —le comento ella con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y estuvo dispuesto a contestarle sin embargo Scorpius lo interrumpió.

—Papa, ¡muelo de hamble! —dijo mientras se frotaba el estomago — ¡Vamos a comel esos helados!

Hermione se quedo muda, incluso el hijo de Malfoy había estado en un barrio muggle, de eso no cavia duda si no ¿Cómo sabia que eran unos helados? Definitivamente, el estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Bien, ¿Hermione, aceptas la humilde invitación de dos Malfoy? —le sonrió Draco cargando nuevamente a su hijo.

Hermione rio ante aquel comentario.

— ¡Vamos Helmione! —Grito su hijo tomando su mano — acepta una cita nuestra.

— ¿Me estas invitando a una cita? —pregunto con la ceja alzada.

— Sí, una cita. Lo que papi siemple decía que quelía pedilte —soltó de golpe el niño, Draco se sintió pillado, sin duda contarle todo lo que sentía a su hijo no había sido buena idea, pero no se arrepentía.

Hermione sintió que se ponía roja de la vergüenza, ella sabía que los niños no mentían ¿Malfoy había querido tener una cita con ella? Desvió la mirada por la vergüenza pero luego su voz le hablo de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo Hermione? —Hermione le miro por unos momento, entendiendo lo bien que había sonado cuando él decía su nombre con sus labios.

— ¡No se olviden de mi! —grito Scorpius alzando su mano para llamar la atención de ambos.

Hermione sonrió.

—De acuerdo.


	2. Yo Queria

Disclaimer: personajes de J.K Rowling

¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Los aprecio mucho. En este capitulo aparecerá Theodor Nott, la verdad es que yo me lo imagino como Chase Crawford en la película Twelve, su hija fue inspiración de una amiga mia! Jajaja bueno por lo demás lo dejo en su imaginación

Tambien quería dar a conocer de que si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta sobre el fic o pedirme que actualiza mas seguido pueden hacer en / antonellamarcasuas además tengo una cuenta en Youtube donde hago viseo de Harry Potter; pasense porfa y suscríbanse skyinbluee

Bye! Besos!

* * *

Capitulo 2:

ÁNGEL

_Yo quería parar el tiempo, con tus ojos viéndome_

_Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote_

_Y parar aquel momento, cada vez que tú te ibas_

_Yo quería…_

_Yo quería tenerte sola y que fueras para siempre mía_

_Yo quería, si quería…_

* * *

— ¡James, Albus! ¡No corran debajo de la mesa! —gritó Ginny mientras que tomaba asiento al lado de su esposo.

—…Espero que todo salga bien con la nueva entrega. —terminó de decir Harry a Hermione, luego llevo una mano al vientre de Ginny, ella le sonrió.

— Te veo bien, ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya? —pregunto Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny, estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos, ya iban por su tercer hijo. En cierta manera eso la ponía algo triste, tal vez ella nunca llegaría a ser madre.

— Cuatro y medio — contesto la pelirroja mientras frotaba su vientre. De pronto un grito los interrumpió.

— ¡Papá! ¡Albus me pego en brazo! —chilló James con un llanto que se extendió por toda la casa. Hermione sonrió divertida, sin duda estos niños volverían loco a su amigo.

Harry se paro disculpándose con un gesto y se encamino gritándole.

— ¡Ahí voy James! ¡Hijo deja a tu hermano mayor en paz!

Hermione y Ginny rieron juntas mientras que observaban a Harry correr tras Albus. A las dos les costaba creer que Harry haya tomado bien el papel de padre.

— Niños… —dijo la pelirroja volteándose hacia su amiga.

— Si pero, es un buen padre —le contesto Hermione.

— Si, me ah dejado sorprendida —confeso Ginny.

Siguieron observando cómo Harry cargaba por los hombros a James y Albus se colgaba de sus rodillas tratando de llegar hasta su hermano que no paraba de sacarle la lengua.

— ¡Basta! James anda a tu cuarto y tu Albus quédate en el cuarto de juegos. —ordeno Harry.

— ¡Pero papá! —reclamaron los dos.

— ¡Nada de peros!

Hermione pudo ver como sus dos sobrinos se dirigían a direcciones opuestas con un gesto de molestia, y pudo jurar que los escucho murmurar y quejarse por lo bajo. Luego Harry volvió a tomar asiento junto Ginny.

— ¿Hermione es verdad lo que escuche? ¿Estuviste presente durante la custodia del hijo de Malfoy? —intervino el algo sorprendido

— Sí, bueno hable a favor de él —comento Hermione sincera.

— ¿Pero porque? Digo ¿Desde cuanto te llevas con Malfoy? —le pregunto Harry.

— Bueno hace un tiempo me encontré con él, luego un amigo me aviso de problema con su hijo y solo trate de ayudarlo…—se explicó Hermione — ¿Saben? El… esta cambiado, ah cambiado mucho.

— Sin duda alguna —dijo dé repente Ginny con una mirada divertida. Hermione le miro confundida.

—Es verdad —intervino Harry —Hace unas semanas, Ginny y yo salimos con James y Albus para comprar algunas cosas para la casa en Diagon Alley y nos topamos con Malfoy. Estaba solo, al parecer compraba cosas para su hijo. El nos saludo amablemente, cosa que fue muy extraña, ¡Incluso se puso a platicar con Ginny! —dijo mirando con recelo a su esposa —O mejor dicho, ella se puso a hablar con el muy animadamente.

— ¡Hay Harry! —Comenzó a decir la pelirroja divertida — ¡No es mi culpa que Malfoy se haya puesto tan bueno!

— ¡Ginny! —gritó el molesto.

— Esta bien tonto, yo te amo a ti —luego se eso lo forzó a besarlo, Hermione bajo la mirada. Nunca se acostumbro a verlos tan acaramelados.

Por otro lado se puso a pensar en lo que Ginny había dicho, tenía razón. Malfoy había cambiado bastante y su apariencia también. Sin duda lo encontraba más atractivo que en las épocas del colegio, tenía que admitir que por más que fuera su enemigo de toda la vida, que le hacia la vida imposible, siempre lo había encontrado atractivo. Pero ahora mas, Hermione se puso pensar que ahora era más… varonil. Antes todas las chicas se arrodillaban a sus pies por su cara bonita y sus facciones de niña. Niño bonito y mimado, recordó que solía llamarlo a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar sonreír, ¡pero qué inmadura había sido!

— ¿En qué piensas Hermione? —la interrumpió Harry.

— Nada, yo solo recordaba la "cita" que tuve con ellos — dijo riendo un poco.

— Haber, haber… ¿Cómo es eso de una cita? —se asombro la pelirroja. — ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Te pidió una cita? Espera… ¿Por qué dijiste "con ellos"? ¿Acaso Malfoy tiene un hermano?

Hermione rio bastante ante las preguntas de su amiga, sin duda tendría que contarles todo.

— No, no Ginny. Malfoy ni tiene ningún hermano. — dijo terminando de reír.

— ¿Estás segura? De repente tiene un hermano gemelo que me pueda prestar, tú sabes para cuando me pelee con Harry —dijo burlonamente.

— ¡Ginebra! Ahora si te juro…—comenzó a decir Harry.

— ¡Calma! ¡Hombre! Es solo una broma…—Harry maldijo por lo bajo y ambas chicas rieron.

Hermione dio un suspiro.

— Bien lo que sucedió fue…

_Hermione había aceptado en comer helados junto a Scorpius y Malfoy, sin duda este día seria recordado. Él le dijo que iban a ir a un lugar muggle ya que ahí vendían los helados que Scorpius quería y ella acepto, sin duda le sorprendía cada vez más. _

_Cuando llegaron al lugar Scorpius salió corriendo hasta la puerta emocionado. Hermione no podía evitar sentir un gran afecto hacia ese niño, simplemente había entrado en su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vío._

— _¡Scorpius! ¡Espera! — grito Malfoy saliendo del coche._

— _¡Aplesulate papa! ¡Tienen de todos los saboles! —le contesto su hijo saltando._

_Hermione seguía algo asombrada de que Malfoy haya alquilado un auto (nuevo) para esta simple salida, pensaba que no era nada ahorrativo pero luego recordó que el se pudría en plata._

— _Vamos Granger. —le hablo el dé repente._

— _¿Sabes? No entiendo porque a veces me llamas por mi apellido y a veces por mi nombre, me confundes —comento ella sincera._

—_Perdona, es la costumbre. —se disculpo él. — ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?_

— _Mmm…Me gusta mi nombre. —le sonrió ella mientras que trataba de mirarlo a los ojos, el sol estaba muy intensó ese día y no permitía alzar la vista._

—_De acuerdo…Hermione —contesto de inmediato el, mientras que con la otra mano le ofrecía el paso. Caminaron unos segundos pero luego sus palabras lo detuvieron. — ¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta mi nombre._

—_Está bien… Draco—luego ella le sonrió y adelanto el paso hacia donde estaba Scorpius esperando, y dándole la mano se adentraron a la heladería._

_Draco sonrió y se quedo observándole mientras caminaba hacia ella. ¿Ahora estaba tuteando a Granger? Digo Hermione?..._

_Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cerca a las ventanas, Hermione observo al niño que parecía impaciente._

— _¡Señolita! — grito el rubio hacia la camarera — ¡Quielo tomal mi olden!_

—_Espera Scorpius, no ves que se encuentra ocupada con otras personas —le llamo la atención Draco._

— _Está bien —dijo resignado el niño mientras que se cruzaba de brasos — ¡De todas manelas yo quielo el más grande de flesa!_

— _Claro —le respondió a su hijo. Luego alzo su mirada hacia Hermione que permanecía callada — ¿Qué sabor te gusta a ti Hermione?_

— _No te preocupes, pagare el mío —contesto Hermione gentilmente_

—_No, no sé si recuerda pero la otra vez me prometiste que sería yo el que te envite algo—le contesto el desafiante._

— _Pero…bueno, de acuerdo Mal… Draco —dijo ella recordando que había prometido llamarlo por su nombre._

_Draco se quedo mirando por unos momentos, estaba seguro que ella estaba nerviosa. Sonrió y continúo hablando._

— _Entonces ¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido?_

— _¡Yo sé, yo sé! —dijo Scorpius antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar — ¡De segulo a Helmione le gusta la flesa como yo!_

— _¿Es ese Hermione? _

— _No, pero estuviste cerca, es la sandía —le sonrió ella al rubio pequeño._

— _¿Vez papa? Casi adivino — dijo el niño sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Por qué estuvo cerca? No entiendo — refuto Draco_

— _¿Qué no es obvio papa? —Siguió insistiendo el niño— La fresa es roja al igual que la sandía._

_Draco esbozo una sonrisa pero movió la cabeza en forma de negación, no sabía porque siempre su hijo lograba ganarle. Pero tenía un buen punto._

_El no podía dejar de admirarla, y a la misma vez no tratar de ruborizarse cada vez que su hijo hacia algún comentario que lo comprometía. Es que definitivamente su hijo no para de hablar y hablar. Se quedo observándolos unos momentos, Scorpius alzaba sus manos explicándole algo a Hermione, ella simplemente sonreía y reía un poco._

_Su expresión cambio de inmediato, sentía algo de pena por su hijo. Su madre había decidido jugárselo, apostando que ganaría. Nunca pensó que Astoria lo quisiera alejar de él._

_Una camarera del lugar se acerco a su mesa._

— _Bienvenidos a Pinkberry, soy Katherine y hoy tomare su orden. ¿Ya decidieron? —Draco giro su mirada hacia Scorpius que empezó a hablar de inmediato._

— _¡Si! ¡Si! Yo quielo un helado de fresa de tres bolas, ella de sandia ¿De tres bolas igual? ¿No? —pregunto el rubio a Hermione mientras que se arrodillaba en su asiento._

—_Claro lindo—interrumpió la camarera—pero deja que tu madre decida pequeñín, de seguro ella sabe que helado quiere._

_Hermione abrió muy grande los ojos al escuchar a la camarera decir que era madre de Scorpius, no se lo esperaba de verdad. Pero luego se dio cuenta que si alguien los veía de esa manera era lo más razonable que pensaría. Luego subió su mirada hacia Draco que sorprendentemente sonreía._

—_Usted no entiende yo no soy su madre, solo soy…— se paro, ¿Qué era ella de ellos?_

—_Uhmm…es una lástima, justo los jueves hay una promoción familiar, que por la compra de tres helados de dos bolas le regalamos uno gratis— dijo la camarera._

— _¿Así? —Scorpius abrió su boca sorprendido— Pues claro que ella es mi mamá— dijo abrazando a Hermione — ¿No mami? ¿Pol qué blomeas con esas cositas?_

_Draco ahogo una risa al ver la cara de nervios de Hermione, de verdad no se lo esperaba._

— _Este…—comenzó a decir ella._

— _Pues en ese caso está bien ¿De qué sabor desea su helado adicional? — le pregunto al niño_

—_Lúcuma con pecanas— dijo Scorpius sonriendo._

—_No._

— _¿Pero?_

— _Scorpius sabes perfectamente que eres alérgico a las pecanas, ¿Acaso quieres que te lleven de nuevo a San Mungo?_

_Hermione observo como el niño hizo un puchero y dirigió una mirada a Malfoy que miraba seriamente a su hijo. Sinceramente nunca en su vida se había esperado vivir algo como esto, es decir ¡Malfoy regañando a su hijo! ¡Ella haciéndose pasar por la madre del niño! ¡Qué locura! Definitivamente tenía las ganas de soltar unas cuantas carcajadas._

_Scorpius se volteo mirando la ventana, esquivando la mirada de su padre. _

_Hermione termino de ordenar y la camarera se fue con el pedido._

_Luego de un rato de silencio Draco empezó a reírse._

— _¿De que ríes? —pregunto Hermione consternada._

— _Nada, Granger, nada. — dijo tratando de controlar su risa_

_Scorpius permanecía quieto mirando a la vista hacia el parque, de seguro seguía molesto. Sin embargo e volteo y puso sus manos en el oído de Hermione diciendo le algo al oido, Draco lo miro desafiante._

— _Yo creo que sí, anda yo me las arreglo con tu padre.— dijo finalmente Hermione_

_De pronto el pequeño rubio salió corriendo de su asiento hacia la zona de juegos en el parque, Draco estuvo a punto de protestar pero Hermione le interrumpió._

— _Déjale, ahí se divierte mas… _

— _De acuerdo. —dijo simplemente Draco mientras observaba a su hijo_

— _¿Qué sucede cuando come pecanas? —dijo dé repente Hermione, fue el único tema que le vino a la mente y en cierta parte tenia curiosidad._

— _Primero su cara se hincha y se torna color rojo, luego de unos minutos si no es tratado puede llegar a perder el oxigeno… — contesto Draco mirando como ella asentía._

— _Verdad…—dijo luego de unos minutos— me acuerdo haber leído hace mucho, en clase muggle sobre que algunas personas tienen alergias a los frutos secos, pero es algo raro._

— _Te creo Granger, siempre leías — gruño un poco garraspando su garganta corrigiéndose a sí mismo — siempre lees._

— _¿Yo era la come libros? ¿Cierto Malfoy? — dijo ella desafiante_

— _Hermione yo no quise…— trato de disculparse el._

— _No, no hay rencor. Todo eso es del pasado…— trato de cambiar de tema — ¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

— _Veinte de Mayo — contesto el_

— _Bien, tengo tres días para comprarle el regalo a mi papa — era verdad lo que decía el veintitrés de mayo su padre cumpliría sesenta idos años y quería regalarle algo especial, el hecho de que fuera diez años mayo que su madre lo hacía más difícil ya que no sabía que regalarle a excepción de su madre que adoraba de todo. _

— _¿Cuándo lo piensas comprar?_

— _No lo sé, creo que el viernes. Es que justo mañana tengo una reunión con el ministro. Es una tontería pero insiste en que vaya — dijo Hermione exhausta, el trabajo la traía muerta. _

— _¿Qué dirías si yo y Scorpius te acompañamos?_

_Hermione se sorprendió un poco ante otra invitación por parte de él, no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto. Era verdad que este nuevo Malfoy le caía muy bien, sin duda había cambiado mucho pero habían cosas del pasado que por más que ella no quisiera recordar venían a su mente inconscientemente. Además odiaba tener que admitir que en cierta forma Malfoy le atraía, lo encontraba sumamente atractivo._

—_Está bien —contesto ella — te mando un Patronus con mi dirección._

— ¿Haber un momento es decir que mañana tienes otra cita con Malfoy?_ —_interrumpió Ginny el relato de Hermione.

—Ginny, no es una cita_— _contesto algo frustrada.

— Tienes toda la razón, no es una cita. Con el mocoso ahí fastidiándoles no van a tener tiempo ni de poder…_—_

— ¡Ginny! Enserió, no es una cita y no hables así de Scorpius, el es solo un niño — la última frase no pudo evitar decirla con algo tristeza en la expresión.

—_Aquí esta, dos de Sandia y uno de fresa. Serian diez dólares con treinta y nueve centavos._

—_Bien, gracias — dijo Draco entregando la plata a la camarera._

—_Creo que sería mejor si le llevamos el helado a Scorpius, de seguro se está divirtiendo._

—_Como tu digas, Hermione…— contesto él con un gesto negación pero con una sonrisa._

_Hermione dio una lamida a su helado y se encamino en busca de Scorpius._

_Camino buscando con la mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontraba. En cierta manera se empezó a preocupar. De repente vio una silueta pequeña sentada en uno de los columpios, era él. Pero Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que parecía triste. Volteo la vista hacia Malfoy pero aun seguía lejos._

— _Scorpius— lo llamo ella tomando asiento en el columpio del costado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sigues molesto por lo que te dijo tu papá?_

— _No, no es eso — contesto el pequeño mientras que balanceaba sus piecitos en el aire. Tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y Hermione pudo jurar escuchar un gemido, como si estuviera llorando_

— _¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? —Hermione estaba segura de que algo inquietaba al niño._

— _Esta bien, te lo dilé —Ella le agradaba que el niño, a pesar de recién conocerla, le tomare confianza. En cierta forma se estaba encariñando con el— pelo, debes julal que no se lo dilas a nadie, menos a mi papá ¿Ya?_

— _Trato hecho —afirmo ella._

_Hermione no podía dejar de asombrarse por el gran parecido que había entre Malfoy y su hijo, era como volver en el tiempo y encontrarse con Malfoy en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Se quedo observándolo por unos momentos antes de que digiera algo. El pequeño era rubio como su padre, sin embargo su cabello no era completamente lacio, el tenia un poco de ondas y rulos. Su nariz era la misma que la de Draco, recta dándole un porte aristocrático, pero la del niño era más pequeña. Tenía las cejas bien formadas, los ojos grises como era de esperarse, era delgado y algo pequeño para su edad. Hermione podía recordad que incluso ella era mayor de tamaño que Malfoy antes de tercer curso, pero luego ese año dio un tremendo estirón que la dejo completamente en el suelo. Tenía el presentimiento que ocurría lo mismo con Scorpius._

— _No volvele a ver a mamá — Al escuchar las palabras del niño Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una culpa en su pecho, el niño lloraba por su madre. Sin duda el niño no era tonto, para ser pequeño estaba segura que entendía a la perfección toda la situación, el decidió quedarse con su papá, pero era evidente que el niño también quería a su madre._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? — Trato de convencerlo ella._

— _Polque es la veldad, ella me lo dijo, me lo julo — comento el niño mientras le cogía su helado sin ánimos._

— _¿Qué te dijo ella? —pregunto Hermione_

— _Me dijo que si yo decidía quedarme con mi papá, ella nunca más me volvería querer ver—Hermione no pudo evitar sentir algo de desprecio hacia Astoria Greengras, no entendía como fue capaz de decirle esas cosas a su hijo, ¡Por Merlín! Solo tenía cinco años, su madre era todo para él, al igual que su padre. _

— _Pelo no me alepiento ¿sabes? —el tono en el cual el niño se dirigió hacia ella la sorprendió un poco, parecía que estuviera hablando con un niño completamente diferente al que tenía hace unos minutos en la heladería _

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Pol que se que al fin podre ver a mi papá feliz, y yo soy feliz cuando lo veo sonleil como hace un rato ¿Sabes? Hace más de cuatro meses que no lo veía sonleil. —Hermione se emociono un poco con las palabras del niño, en ese aspecto era completamente diferente a Malfoy. Ese niño tenía grandes sentimientos y no le importaba demostrarlos._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo Malfoy llego._

— _¿Qué sucede Scorpius? —El había escuchado todo lo que su hijo había dicho, y no pudo más que reprimir una lagrima que sintió en sus ojos. Su hijo lo quería ver feliz, eso era algo que lo ponía muy feliz pero triste al mismo tiempo, el niño amaba a su madre y la había arriesgado en cierta manera por él, por su padre. Su hijo era maravilloso, en realidad sentía que no lo merecía, no merecía un hijo como el. En realidad nunca pensó tener un hijo, pero cuando sus padres le insistieron en contraer matrimonio para mejorar la relaciones después de la guerra, no pudo declinar y eso incluía el nacimiento de un heredero para los Malfoy. Sin duda el no se sentía digno de su hijo, no después de todo lo que hizo en el pasado y aun no entendía que había hecho para ganárselo._

— _Nada…—contesto él con desgano._

_Hermione quería hacer algo para animar al niño, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea._

— _¿Quieren jugar?_

— _¿Jugar? ¿Granger? ¿Qué pretendes — comento Draco divertido, siempre le veía el lado vulgar a las cosas._

— _Muy chistoso Malfoy, pero bueno entonces tú la cuentas…— diciendo esto salió corriendo a esconderse, luego Scorpius rio y salió corriendo de la misma manera con su helado._

_Draco bufo y se tapo los ojos._

— _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJA — las carcajadas de Ginny sonaban por toda la casa — ¿Haber Hermione? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Me dices que jugaste a las escondidas con Malfoy y su hijo mientras comían un helado.

— ¡Ginny! No le veo la gracia y menos cuando te digo la pena que siento por Scorpius, el no tiene la culpa de nada. Su madre esta actuando de una manera muy inmadura— dijo Hermione algo molesta.

— Bueno por lo que tengo entendido — interfirió Harry— Astoria Greengras es por lo menos dos o tres años menor que nosotros y que Malfoy ¿No es cierto?

— Eso no tiene nada que ver — le contradijo Ginny — Cuando una mujer es madre, da todo por su hijo. Enserió que no entiendo a esa mujer, estoy segura que ninguna en su sano juicio podría arriesgar a su hijo como ella lo hizo ¿Es que acaso no lo quiere?

— Yo creo que si, después de todo es su hijo ¿No? — contesto algo insegura Hermione.

* * *

Draco camino algo adormilado hacia la entrada, había escuchado alguien tocar su puerta y lo curioso es que no esperaba ninguna visita. Estaba vestido solo con la parte inferior de su pijama y se encontraba descalzo. Estaba seguro de que Scorpius había despertado hace un buen rato, miro su reloj y pudo observar la hora, eran las diez y media de la mañana. Además hace más de media hora sintió un ruido en la cocina, no se levanto suponiendo que los elfos estarían sirviéndole el desayuno a su hijo.

En fin, se dirigió hacia la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Nott y su pequeña hija, Camille.

— Malfoy, es costumbre tuya andar desnudo por tu casa ¿no? — dijo de manera de saludo mientras que entraba.

Draco sonrió, definitivamente no lo espera pero ¿Qué más da?

Theodoro Nott, slytherin, sangre pura, tenia abundante cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, alto, buen cuerpo sin duda atraía a todos, mujeres e incluso hombres. Draco podía jurar que incluso el hombre fue bisexual alguna vez, pero eso era tema del pasado, cosas que tenían que ver con la guerra.

El era su mejor amigo, el fue el único, junto a Pansy, que se quedaron a su lado después de todo lo ocurrido con Voldemort y los mortifago. Tenía un gran confianza con él, incluso Scorpius los llamaba tío Theo a pesar que el insistía que no lo llamase así, que se sentía muy viejo. Pero él no era viejo además tenía exactamente la misma edad que Draco, incluso su hija y Scorpius tenían casi la misma edad.

Camille era una niña de cinco años, tenía el cabello castaño pero más oscuro que el de su padre, tenía sus mismos ojos azules, era delgada y menuda, además tenía una pequeña nariz respingada igual a la de su madre. Para variar Theo le exigía a su hija que lo llamase tío Draco. A él no le afectaba en lo absoluto, quería mucho a la niña con el tiempo se fue encariñado con ella.

— ¡Tío Draco! — dijo saltando la pequeña mientras que corría hacia los brazos de Draco, el la cargo y la hizo girar unos momentos en el aire.

— Hola linda — le contesto Draco sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Scorpius, tío? — pregunto emocionada la pequeña

— ¿Scorpius? De seguro esta…— no pudo continuar porque una pequeña voz infantil lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Quién… ¡CAMILLE! — Scorpius dejo un grito en el aire y fue corriendo hacia su amiga — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? ¿Papá polque no me avisaste?

— Calma Scor — dijo Theo riendo un poco — ¿Por qué no mejor van a jugar mientras que yo hablo con tu abuelo?

Scorpius y Camille se miraron y salieron juntos hacia los jardines de Malfoy Manor. Draco miro a Theo desafiante, el siempre buscaba la oportunidad para joderlo y recordarle que se estaba poniendo viejo, en fin, con un gesto lo invito a tomar asiento en uno de los muebles.

— ¿Para qué viniste? — pregunto algo tosco Draco, no es que no le agradase su visita pero en menos de media hora había quedado con Hermione y no quería votarlos de su casa. — ¿Qué tal esta Pansy?

— Bien, le dije que si quería venir pero la muy testaruda dice que sigue teniendo mucho trabajo — Draco soltó un par de carcajadas.

Recordó que sin duda la pareja perfecta o mejor dicho la pareja totalmente imperfecta eran ellos, sus dos mejores amigos. Aun recordaba el día que Theo le pidió ayuda para intentar salir con ella.

Durante las épocas de colegio, Draco Malfoy o mejor dicho Draco-soy el rey de mundo-Malfoy, gobernaba Hogwarts. Con su "amabilidad" se ganaba el respeto o el miedo de todos, junto a su "pandilla". Aun podía recordar esos tiempos junto a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni, y finalmente Theo. Este último era incluido solo porque eran amigos, pero en realidad el era todo lo contrario a Draco en esas épocas, era más cayado, estudioso a pesar de ser sumamente inteligente para la desventaja de Draco que tenía que esforzarse para superarlo, al igual que se esforzaba para superar a Granger, pero él nunca intervenía en publico, la gente lo recordaba como el "mudo" ya que solo se dedicaba a observar nada mas. Sin embargo Draco conocía a Theo y sabia que en realidad su personalidad no era así, cuando estaba en confianza podía ser otro Draco Malfoy y con mucha mas soberbia. Ahora con el tiempo, ese habían intercambiado un poco los papeles, ahora el era el Theo-soy el rey de mundo- Nott y Malfoy solo podía ser el mismo en confianza, con sus amigos, su familia, su hijo y últimamente con Hermione Granger.

— Bueno Draco, la verdad es que yo quería conversar cierto tema contigo. Traje a Camille porque al oír que vendría a la casa de Scorpius ya estaba subida en mi auto y sabes que no puedo con los genes que heredo de su madre —Dijo el sacando un cigarrillo de su pantalón, luego lo encendió y saco otro ofreciéndole a Malfoy, el solo acepto.

— ¿Qué tema? — pregunto Draco mientras luego de soltar todo el humo por su boca.

— Hace unos días, en lo de la custodia de Scor ¿Cómo cojones convenciste a Hermione Granger para que hablara en tu favor? Digo, con ella como testigo era evidente que ganarías, su palabra vale mucho ¿Lo planeaste cierto? — pregunto Theo convencido de su teoría, sin saber que estaba muy equivocado.

— Para nada. — contesto sincero.

— Ya Malfoy, no mientas ¿De qué otra manera Granger hablaría en tu favor? ¿La sobornaste? —volvió a preguntar Nott.

— Deja de decir estupideces —contesto Draco sacando otro cigarrillo de la chaqueta de Theo — Lo creas o no, yo no hice nada.

— Ya, ya dime la verdad —dijo Theo hiendo por su segundo cigarrillo.

— No me creas —contesto Draco ignorándolo — es más, dentro de menos de una media hora eh quedado en reunirme con ella.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Tú y Granger? ¿La misma Hermione Granger que conozco? —pregunto incrédulo en castaño.

— La misma que viste y calza.

— Increíble —contesto el sorprendido— nunca pensé que este día llegaría — Draco alzo una ceja mirándolo incrédulo— ¡Ya se! Se acostaron y ella como agradecimiento hablo a tu favor ¿no es así?

— ¿Crees que yo haría algo así? —pregunto Draco algo molesto.

— Claro, después de todo no olvidemos en cuarto que a ti te...

— ¡Jodete! — dijo Draco parándose del sillón y dirigiendo su vista hacia el jardín donde sus hijos jugaban, Scorpius lucia feliz y eso le alegraba.

Theo decidió que lo mejor sería evadir el tema, su amigo no era muy comunicativo después de todo. Además estaba seguro de que al final se enteraría de todo. Apago su cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el.

— Entonces no se hable más, yo me quedo en tu casa y tu te vas a tu cita con Granger. —dijo agarrándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

— Claro, mi casa es tu casa —contesto Draco con sarcasmo.

— Lo sé, ahora anda cámbiate, ponte guapo.

— Gay.

— Lesbiana.

Hermione caminaba a toda prisa. Llegaba tarde a su cita...encuentro con Malfoy y con Scorpius. Su jefe le había estado dando a ella y a sus otros dos colegas otro resumen de quincena, para ver las estadísticas del progreso de su trabajo y sin duda estaba satisfecha con lo logrado.

Ayer en la noche, le envió un patronus a Malfoy donde decía el lugar y la hora en el cual se encontrarían, evito que vinieran a su casa, últimamente andaba muy atareara para hacer la limpieza y en cierta manera le daba algo de pena que Malfoy viniera a su casa.

Llego al parque donde acordó verse con Scorpius y Malfoy sin embargo no lo encontró con la mirada ¿Sera que al también se hizo tarde? ¿o tal vez se retracto? En cierta manera le daría algo de pena si así era.

— ¿Me buscabas Granger? — su voz sonó a su sus espaldas. Hermione se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy parado apoyado en un tronco de uno de los arboles. Ella le sonrió un poco.

— Llegue antes que tu —dijo ella pensando que el acababa de llegar.

— En realidad no, incluso llegue quince minutos antes que la hora acordada. Como vi que te demorabas fui a dar una vuelta incluso pensé que te había arrepentido de venir — dijo el acercándose un poco más a ella y encogiéndolos hombros con las manos metidas al bolsillo.

Hermione se dedico a observarlo, había algo diferente en el ese día, sin embargo no le quitaba ese atractivo que tanto le atraía. Hacia algo de viento y su cabello se movía al compaz de este. Hermione sonrió un poco pero algo llamo su atención.

— ¿Pero? ¿Dónde está Scorpius? — se dardo un rato en darse cuenta que el niño no se encontraba con ellos.

—Hubo un inconveniente, solo vine yo— dijo Draco esquivando su mirada, no le podía decir que Nott lo había obligado prácticamente a dejar a Scorpius para que fuera una verdadera cita lo cual le molesto un poco.

— Bien, entonces vamos —dijo haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

— De acuerdo…Hermione —dijo el casi en susurro.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su odio al escuchar su nombre en sus labios, esta vez lo había dicho de una manera diferente, como… de una manera…sensual y no queriendo admitirlo le había gustado.

Se dedico un poco a examinar la situación, estaba empezando a sospechar que Malfoy el había mentido para obtener una verdadera cita con ella y en cierta manera le asustaba.

Caminaron en silencio, Draco seguía a Hermione a su costado, estaba seguro que irían alguna tienda muggle donde podrían comprar el regalo para al padre de Hermione. Luego de un rato llegaron a un centro comercial muy grande donde se podía visualizar muchas y distintas tiendas.

— Bien pues a mi padre le gusta mucho las camisas, pensé en regalarle una. — comento ella mientras que entraban a una de las tiendas. Draco observo que era una tienda para hombres sin embargo dentro de ella habían muchas mujeres con sus esposos, de seguro ellas eran las que lo obligaban a venir, pensó él.

— ¿Sabes? él es de tu mismo tamaño, incluso creo que tienen la misma contextura, ambos son delgados. —le dijo Hermione mientras se dedicaba a mirar unas cuantas prendas colgadas. — ¿Seria mucha molestia pedirte que te pruebes la ropa?

— Creo que te debó una Hermione—dijo el sonriendo un poco — así que solo por esta vez está bien.

Ella lo jalo del brazo y tirando de el se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, ella cargaba con las camisas y además cogió un par de pantalones que le gustaron y se los tendió a Malfoy para que se los probase.

— Bien pruébate primero las camisas y la sal con cada una de ella para ver cuál te queda mejor, supongo que lo mismo será con mi padre— dijo ella simplemente y luego el se introdujo dentro de los vestidores.

El se probó varias camisas y sin duda las que mejor le habían quedado fueron la verde oscuro y la blanca con rayas azules, Hermione no podía evitar ruborizarse, sin querer, al ver a Malfoy cada vez que salía con una camisa y insistía en cambiarse en frente de ella pero lo obligaba a cambiarse de camisa dentro del vestidor, eso era muy chistoso para Draco. Luego él salió del vestidor y ella le entrego el pantalón que le había gustado para que se lo probase. Draco se metió al vestidor.

Draco solo podía reírse en su mente, sin duda alguna Granger no quería verlo sin camisa, estaba segura que la ponía nerviosa eh incluso la intimidaba, pero quería jugarle una broma además le atraía saber su reacción al ver la mitad de sus desnudes.

Él salió de vestidor con solo con el pantalón puesto y sin absolutamente nada arriba. Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo, se pudo roja como un tomate y abrió muy ampliamente los ojos para luego esquivar su mirada. Por los pocos instantes que lo pudo observar, pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente marcado, tenía la espalda ancha y su piel pálida le atraía terriblemente.

— Si Malfoy eso te queda bien, ahora cámbiate y vamos a pagar — dijo ella dándose media vuelta para retirarse.

— Espera…Hermione — de nuevo esa voz, pensó ella — ¿Estás segura que me queda bien? ¿Digo? ¿Crees que le quedara a tu padre?

— Si, definitivamente eso le va a quedar ahora, cámbiate y encuéntrame en la caja — contesto ella sin mirarlo para luego retirarse.

Draco se metió al vestidor nuevamente y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas, esa mujer parecía una niña, pero sin dudad eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y estaba consciente que lo que acaba de hacer era coquetearle.

_En_ _fin, _pensó él.

Por otro lado Hermione estaba haciendo cola para poder pagar los regalos para su padre, no podía quitarse la imagen de Draco semi-desnudo frente a ella, tenía que admitir que tal como dijo Ginny, Draco Malfoy estaba muy bueno. Hasta ella misma se reprendió por pensar de esa manera.

Una vez que el espacio estuvo libre para pagar una señorita empezó a envolver las ropas mientras que hacia una cuenta en su tarjeta para poder pagar.

— ¿Qué tal le quedo la ropa a su esposo? — pregunto amablemente la señorita. Antes de que Hermione pudiera negarlo una voz la interrumpió.

— Esplendida, gracias por preguntar — dijo él con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella. Hermione no podía creer que el hubiera afirmado que era esposos, ¿En que estaba pensado? Sin embargo no dijo nada solo se dedico a seguirle el juego. En parte pensó que esta situación era muy chistosa, ya eran dos veces que los confundían como una parejas de esposos con un hijo.

Al salir de la tienda pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de Malfoy lo cual la hizo molestar un poco.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto ella tratando de comenzar la conversación. Definitivamente no quería más silencios incómodos con Malfoy.

— Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca invitarte algo ¿Qué opinas ir por unos nachos? ¿Eh Hermione? —pregunto el haciéndole una reverencia.

— No lo puedo creer… — susurro ella para si misma.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió confundido él.

— Nada, vamos— dijo ella encaminándose a su lado

* * *

Aun no podía creer que ella terminara con los tacones rotos de tanto corretear a Malfoy, luego de haber ido a comer se dedicaron a charlar. El en todo momento estaba escuchándola atentamente y comentaba con cortesía respecto al tema de la conversación. Hermione pudo deducir que en realidad era muy inteligente, hablaron de temas políticos, sociales y variados. Así como hablaron de su relación con de ella con Ron, ella le explico que ahora Ronald tenía otra pareja y en realidad no se veían mucho, pero seguían siendo amigos. Al parecer el evito hablar de Astoria y ella comprendió. Luego él le explico por qué Scorpius no había venido con ellos. Dijo que Theodoro Nott, se había aparecido en su casa y que Scorpius prefirió quedarse a jugar con la hija de él. Hermione estuvo dispuesta a preguntar sobre la niña y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento le conto todo acerca de ella, se llamaba Camille, y su madre era Pansy Parkinson.

Luego de un rato no recordaba muy bien pero se vio a ella misma corriendo detrás de Malfoy, como chiquilla adolecente, porque este la había quitado su bolso y había salido corriendo gritando "¡Atrápame si puedes!" Después de varias caídas sus dos tacones se rompieron, ella se quito los zapatos y se sentó en una de las bancas, sinceramente no estaba para esas cosas.

— Hermione…—ella escucho su voz a sus espaldas.

— Ganaste, ahora devuélveme mi cartera. — declaro ella estirando la mano para recibir su bolso.

— No pensé que se romperían los zapatos. —dijo él con burla — ¿Podrás caminar hasta tu casa así?

— Afortunadamente, para tu suerte, mi casa esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. —dijo ella levantándose y agarrando sus zapatos con una mano y con la otra su cartera.

— Sera mejor que me vaya… Muchas gracias por esta tarde…Draco. —No entendió muy bien porque pero al pronunciar su nombre sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en los labios.

— Espera, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? — dijo acercándose hacia ella.

— No, está bien — dijo esquivando su mirada— yo puedo ir sola.

— ¿Segura? —insistió el.

— Completamente.

— Bien supongo, que hasta luego ¿No? —En cierta manera ambos tenían la esperanza de volverse a ver.

— Si…—dijo ella algo dudosa, luego el estrecho su mano con ella.

Al sentir el contacto con su piel no pudo evitar sentirse… extraña. Era como sentir algo que nunca había tocado, su piel era fría, sus manos largas que cubrían casi todas su mano debido a que la suya era menuda y pequeña, definitivamente pudo reconocer un escalofrió recorrer su clavícula. Ella soltó su agarre luego de unos segundos.

— Hasta luego Draco. —dijo ella dándose media vuelta.

Draco la vio alejarse cada vez mas y cuando estaba seguro de que no lo escucharía hablo.

— Hasta luego Granger.

Dio media vuelta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, no entendía esta reacción por parte de ella, se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando estrecharon las manos ¿Cómo sería mejor su mejilla? Definitivamente era algo que quería hacer, siempre lo había imaginado.

No podía evitar sentir una gran frustración en su pecho, sentía como algo vacio dentro del. Tenía el presentimiento que no hiso algo importante. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, recordó sus ojos brillando mirándolo atentamente mientras se despedía. Eso ojos color pardo, le encantaban, simplemente deslumbraban para él. Si él hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo para detenerla, lo hubiera hecho ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Detener el tiempo? Que estupideces.

Le costó mucho verla irse, pero bueno, al final tenía que ser así.

Se dedico a fumar su cigarro y pensó _Este maldito vicio me va a matar algún día._

* * *

_Que tal? Me encanta el personaje de Theo, ádemas amo la amistad que tienen esos dos._

_En finnnn..._

_DEJEN REVIES ;)_

_Bye!_


End file.
